


Wasn’t meant

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Series: Staniel & Jimothy [1]
Category: GTA RP, GTA roleplay, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Denise?, Don’t copy to another site, Drabble, Gen, Los Santos, Mentions of Roy and Denice, Platonic FriendlyPack, Short, Stan the Waterman, TW for drug addiction, TW for mentions of drugs, characters belong to Markiplier and Shrimp_ respectively, deneice???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: Honestly, Stan hadn’t mean for it to become such a need.Please see trigger warnings in the tags





	Wasn’t meant

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this a few days ago because the idea wouldn’t leave me. And I was worried that Stan would become addicted to Oxy. I’m actually on the stream where they’ve wrecked the car twice (at least where I’m at) and Stan just admitted to Jimmy that he’s been putting it in his water and such etc. so well this is semi-canon I guess XD? 
> 
> Anyways for real though I’m crying on the inside for this poor man, even if he is fictional. And, I’m really hoping I’m not crossing boundaries by writing their RP characters, since they belong to their respective RPers.
> 
> Hope y’all enjoy?

     Honestly, Stan hasn’t meant for it to become such a need.

     He had viewed it like alcohol; not  _ needed _ for a good time (and heck, he’d rather have water), but something to take the edge off. Help him relax. 

   He had Jimmy, and Kiki, and his water, even some other acquaintances in Los Santos now - the nagging thought of Denice and her string of lovers was fading in the background of his new life. 

   He never forgot about Roy, though. Roy, his sweet baby boy.

    But the pain had lessened, as had the fear. Most people seemed to tolerate him in this new, wonderful town; and sure, he he was engaging in some . . .questionable side buissness in order to make the much needed ‘side salad’, heh, but he knew that he himself was an upstanding guy, and he’d smack the gob if anyone who said his friend Jimmy was anything less.

   The Oxy hadn’t been a problem the first time he took it; after he’d been decked by Brenda he figured it was like taking a tylonal. Jimmy sure got weird about it after. And then it became like a joke. One of those weird, nagging jokes that isn’t that funny but you can’t help poking at your friend about it, you know?

   But the more Stan brought it up. . .well he found himself becoming more serious about it. It went from completely joking, to semi-serious, until he took it just once for a headache-

 

   “Stan?”

 

   And now he was hiding the bottle he’d been rattling, fighting the urge to just take the edge off, a little. Lying with a smile to his best friend -

   (Jimmy could tell; Jimmy could  _ always _ tell when he took Oxy. He’d gotten really concerned the last few times, too.)

   “You ready to go?”

 

   “Yep! Never readier.”

   An eye roll and a scoff. “That’s not - ugh, let’s just go.” Jimothy Friendly J Bending shook his head, walking off to the car.

      -and he clenched the bottle in his hand closer, smile pinching into a grimace.

 

    It wasn’t supposed become an addiction. 

 


End file.
